Nuii
Keroro Land Volume 4 Anokoro Keroro Gunso 1st Season | voiced by = (Episode 159) | wordplay = | alias = Kuu-Chan | age = | gender = Feminine | species = Doll (As Kuu-Chan) Keronian Doll | born = | occupation =Seamstress Member of the Shurara Corps |ja = ヌイイ}} is a character featured in the Keroro Gunso franchise. She first appears in Keroro Land and Anokoro Keroro Gunso before appearing in the anime as a member of the Shurara Corps. Character History Nuii was originally known as "Kuu-Chan" and belonged to Natsumi Hinata when she was younger. The two did everything together, which lead to Kuu-Chan becoming dirty and torn. This sparked Natsumi's mother, Aki Hinata, to leave her at the trash, much to Natsumi's dismay. Originally an abandoned Keronian doll, Nuii was brought to life by Shurara and was made a member of the Shurara Corps as . When Natsumi Hinata shows Nuii the ribbon (which was put on the abandoned doll), Nuii finally understands that Natsumi still loves her. In the end, Nuii returns to Keron to find the person who took care of her when she was young. Nuii refers to herself as boku ''(僕). Appearance Nuii is an orange doll. Her pupils are large buttons and she has rosy cheeks. Her symbol is a yellow button with a cross at the center that lay on her forehead, stomach, shoulders, and hat flaps. She has stitches on the side of her legs, arms, and hat flaps. Abilities Nuii can turn an enemy into a doll with needles that she shoots out of her arm. She can also change her appearance to look like another similar doll, and hover a few inches off the ground. Weaknesses Like all dolls, too much fatigue can tear Nuii apart. Relationships Gyororo- Gyororo and Nuii were partnered up to go and kill Keroro. Gyororo treated Nuii very poorly; they commented on Nuii being nothing but a doll. After Nuii betrayed Gyororo, they started ripping her stitching. NatsumiNatsumi- Natsumi had Nuii (Known as Kuu-chan) when she was younger, and did everything with her. Natsumi's mom then made Natsumi leave Kuu-Chan at a garbage pile. A few years later, Natsumi found Nuii exactly in the same condition, and she brought her home. Natsumi was unaware of Nuii turning her friends into dolls, and when Keroro and Kururu confront her, Natsumi says they're wrong and she runs away with Nuii. After Nuii reveals to have done it, Natsumi still doesn't believe it. However, Nuii seems to still remember Natsumi, as when Nuii was about to attack Natsumi, she showed her the bow and she stopped. Nuii even stopped Gyororo from harming them. Later on Nuii says goodbye to Natsumi to search for her original owner on Keron. Pururu- It is strongly hinted that Pururu was the owner that Nuii was talking about. Pururu took great care of Nuii. Toriri- In Anokoro Keroro Gunso, Nuii was placed on Team Keroro. Toriri seems to take care of Nuii, and treat her much better than the other members. Etymology Nuii's name derives either from or . Trivia *Her creators name is "モナカ" (Monaka) from the Art submission. *In Episode 188, Nuii partners up with Gyororo *In Anokoro Keroro Gunso, a different Nuii is a member of Team Keroro. *Before Nuii betrayed them, she was the only female member of the Shurara Corps. Gallery Nuii patched up by Natsumi.png|Nuii Patched up by Natsumi Nuii and her previous owner.png Run kuu chan by natsumi hinata-d31d40d.jpg|Nuii when she was Kuu-Chan When we ate by natsumi hinata-d31d2rt.jpg|Natsumi and Kuu-chan 120px-Nuii.png Nuii1uv8.jpg Nuii cameo.png|Nuii's cameo(Chibi Pururu is holding her) 901cce8c.jpg Nuii Kuu.png Shurara2large.jpg 7Nuii.png External Links * Category:Keronians Category:Female Category:Doll Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Keroro land Category:Anokoro Keroro Gunso Category:Tadpoles Category:Partner Category:Keronian Mutants